gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Naval Port
The Los Santos Naval Port, also named the Naval Warehouse On entry signage., Pier 45 and known as the Merryweather HQ, is a Military facility located on Elysian Island in the Port of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Port is composed primarily of a warehouse and dock complex. There are three land entrances along the northern side as well as access directly from the ocean by watercraft or swimming. The main two-lane vehicle entrance/exit provides access to the inside of the dock and down to the pier. There is a security guardhouse manned by Merryweather Security personnel as well as a sliding gate. There are also two side pedestrian access points on the eastern side of the main dock building, one up a set of stairs in the far southeast corner and the other via a south-facing door. These access points provide access to the central covered dockyard which consists of two large slips for naval vessels and Pier 45 which extends from the gate outside into the ocean to be the southernmost point of Elysian Island. The eastern slip is controlled by a dry-dock gate while the central slipway only has raisable gangplanks on either side. The west side of the main warehouse holds a partially deconstructed Soviet/Russian Alfa-class attack submarine with two large bulkhead sections detached (although these 3-level sections do not appear to be a match for the 2-level open front of the sub) and there is no frontal nose bulb visible. The warehouse consists of a multitude of stairways, ladders and multi-level catwalks, with portable cabins and explosive fuel tanks at ground level and upstairs at the north end there is a large office space with control equipment for the dry-dock gates. The other two front entrances, to the east and west of the main gate, grant pedestrian access to large rooms. Both rooms contain plywood partitioning with the eastern side containing warehouse storage, a toilet, a workshop filled with Power Metal tools, a room with a pedestal fan, an empty room, and a large gas tank. There is no internal access from this room to the main dock area. The west side appears to be set up with fake rooms designed to accommodate Merryweather interior assault drills. There are doors from this room to the main dock area but they are not able to be opened to allow access during the game. There are many other rooms, levels and entire sections of the building visible but inaccessible to the player. Outside, in the water on the western side, two barges can be found, one with a small dockside crane. The southern end of the Port consists of the continuation of Pier 45 outside the main covered building with another small dockside crane at the very southern end and one larger crane. There is a marked helipad next to a portable cabin. Numerous semi-trailers are normally parked on the western side of the end of the pier. A Frogger will usually be on the helipad in GTA V and in Grand Theft Auto Online, a player level dependent helicopter can usually be found either on the helipad or closer to the main building on the other side of the parked trailers. In GTA Online a Submersible can spawn in the eastern slip and there is a delivery point for large Pegasus Lifestyle Management land vehicles (e.g. Rhino) just outside the main vehicle entrance. The large and gently sloping roof of the main dock building means that it can be used as an improvised runway by almost any aircraft in the game. Even larger aircraft such as the Jet and Titan are able to land and come to a stop on the roof without overshooting and falling off. Players can descend from the roof safely on foot via the front sections of the building but there is no way to climb back up to any aircraft left parked on the roof. Restriction It is a restricted military installation used by Merryweather Security. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Entering the warehouse or ascending to the pier leads to the player gaining a four-star wanted level. Even without entering the warehouse or pier, Merryweather Security personnel may still attack if the player spends too much time in the area. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In Grand Theft Auto Online however, the facility is unrestricted and the gate will open for the player. Performing any act of aggression inside the facility will result in an armed Merryweather response though. Occasionally, taking a helicopter from the helipad will trigger an aggressive response, even if it is one of the players own Personal Vehicles delivered there by Pegasus. A gang attack against Merryweather forces is active between 8 pm and 4 am with a high sensitivity level - the player does not even need to enter the red zone to trigger the attack. Mission Appearances GTA V *Scouting the Port GTA Online ;Contact Missions *Stocks and Scares ;Heists *Humane Raid - Valkyrie ;Other *Gang Attacks *Railgun Steal Supplies Mission (enhanced version) Gallery LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-OverviewFromNorth.png|The front of the building. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-ExteriorLadderDetail.png|Front exterior detail. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-VehicleEntry.png|Main vehicle entry. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-Security.png|Security station. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-MannedSecurity.png|Merryweather guard manning the security checkpoint. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-MerryweatherSecurity.png|Armed Merryweather personnel inside. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-Submarine.png|The submarine. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-SubmarineParts.png|The mis-matched bulkhead for the submarine. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-Wetdock.png|The central slipway. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-WetDockRisibleGangplanks.png|Gangplanks. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-DryDockControlGates.png|Dry Dock control gates. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-OfficeCorridoor-Timecards.png|Upstairs office corridor with timecards. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-OfficeInterior.png|Interior of the office. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-Workshop.png|Workshop on the northeast side. LosSantosNavalPort-GTAV-WesternInteriorPartitions.png|Partitioned room on the northwest side. References Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Restricted Areas Category:Locations Category:Seaports Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Military Bases Category:Military